


Win-Win

by missmollyetc



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Hockey Players-Canada, Hockey Players-Men, Hockey Players-United States of America, M/M, National Hockey League
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Kane is a man with a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win-Win

**Author's Note:**

> Written for shoemaster back in February.

There are three things Patrick Timothy Kane, Jr. knows about life:

1\. He is the shit.

2\. Tazer's house is fucking filled with blunt objects that Johnny has considered and rejected as his preferred Kaner-murdering weapon.

3\. Johnny will give him fucking _anything_ if he gets his dick sucked.

It's pretty much a win-win situation, only Pat's fucking knees are really starting to hate Johnny's hardwood floors. They've been going at it for fucking ever and Johnny's making those sounds like he wants to come so bad, but he doesn't want to because then Kaner will be off his cock, and--Fucking Canadians; what the fuck's wrong with carpet?

These not the gayest thoughts Patrick's had today--that prize would go to the part where he woke up with an idea, drove over, broke into Tazer's place, and dropped to his knees in front of Johnny's dick. It is, however, the thing that's bugging him now, so he pulls off until the tip of Johnny's cock is right against his lips, and sticks his tongue in the slit just as he sucks hard. Johnny grunts, hips shaking beneath Patrick's hands, and pounds his fists against the wall. Kaner pushes forward, mouth opening wide, and swallows until Johnny stops twitching and starts pulling at his hair. He's so fucking sensitive after he comes.

"Jesus, Jesus," Johnny says, as Patrick pulls off his dick.

He licks the corner of his mouth clean, and looks up. Johnny's fucking wrecked. He's been biting his lips raw again. Fuck his thing about noise, anyway, Patrick wants to make him _howl._

"You gonna let me fuck you?" he asks, clearing his throat.

Johnny's nod is a shaky jerk up and down, like a broken bobblehead.

"Awesome," Patrick says, and jumps to his feet.

He groans as blood rushes back to his stupid legs, and lets Johnny catch his weight. Patrick bites the soft skin underneath Tazer's chin, and licks the red mark he leaves behind. His hips won't stop rocking up against Tazer's thigh. Tazer's making little high-pitched noises in the back of his throat--he's gotta be hurting still, raw like he is after Patrick gets at him--but he spreads his legs so sweet and Patrick fits right in. Fuck the bed. Patrick's got what he wants right here.

Patrick speeds up, shoving his dick into the crease of Tazer's leg and sucking a bruise underneath his chin. Let Johnny try to talk his way out of that bit of honey. Let him just fucking try to tell the guys he let a girl fuck up his profile. He pulls back, legs shaking and breath hissing out of his mouth. The mark underneath Johnny's chin is deep fucking red. Patrick's gonna be on his knees for hours making up for it.

He comes.


End file.
